The beginning
by Alice Valente
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Chrysalis hate Cadence so much? Bad summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

**Royal School:**

Chrysalis leaned against her school locker. She watched as students she knew and didn't know pass by her. She groaned. Where was Blueblood? Did it really take him that long to pull a prank? Did he get distracted by a beautiful filly or something? A scoff escaped the her mouth.

Chrysalis's thoughts drifted away from her and she began to think about other things.

She heard Blueblood call out, "Chrysalis! I got it! You should have seen her face!" Chrysalis turned to her left and smirked at her friend's completed task. Blueblood was carrying some books and running to Chrysalis at top speed. He throw her the books. "Hurry! Hide them! She's coming."

Chrysalis nodded and hid the books in her locker. She and Blueblood then turned around and saw one of their classmates running down the hallway. This classmate was the one they had just pranked. She was crying and covered with eggs.

She turned to Blueblood. "Can I have my books back now, please?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cadence." Blueblood said.

Cadence glared but her glare faded into shock when she saw other students laughing and pointing at her. She shouted out then ran to the fillies' bathroom and away from the crowd.

"That was hilarious!" Chrysalis laughed.

"I know!" Blueblood joined his friend in her laughter. Then there was a sudden shadow above him. He gasped in surprise for a moment, then he turned to the pony who was behind him. He smiled nervously at the Princess. "Hi, auntie Celestia."

"Why did you do that to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" The white alicorn asked while she glared daggers at her nephew.

Blueblood rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I am sorry. I guess I should go give her books back and apologize."

"You better." Celestia said.

Blueblood got Cadence's books from the locker and then headed off to where Cadence was. When he was gone Celestia turned to Chrysalis and glared at her. "Wait until your parents finds out about this."

"All they're going to do is give me an annoying lecture." Chrysalis said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are not a good noble." Celestia left and headed towards her office.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes and watched the Princess left.

**Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns:**

Shining Armor was listening his little sister talk about her private class with Princess Celestia last day.

"She's so powerful! I mean she even helped me with my teleporting spell!" Twilight cooed. "Celestia's the best teacher ever!"

"I know that, Twiley." Shining said.

"Sorry, but she is so amazing!" Twilight said.

Shining Armor pondered this for a moment. "You're right, she is."

"She's the Princess." Moondancer said "I think is natural of her be nice."

"Oh, that's right!" Twilight Sparkle agreed "I think so."

"How are things between you and Cadenza?" Moondancer asked.

"Good," Shining smiled. "I took she to the movies last weekend. It was such a great play."

"What play was it?" Twilight asked.

"That new one about-"

"Oh! I love that one! Remember when-"

"Yes! Yes! Then he-"

"And she was all-"

"And then he came in and-"

"I love that scene!"

"Me too!"

Moondancer stared at the two "Can you read each other's minds or share the same one?"

"You'll never know." Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle said in unison.

Moondancer opened her mouth to say something when a scroll just appear in front of Shining Armor. He picked it up and saw that it was Cadence's calligraphy. He opened the letter. "What's that? What? Who did this? A changeling and a blond unicorn... The unicorn already apologized... Okay..."

Shining Armor kept talking to himself for a while. When he finished Twilight was the first to speak up. "What was that about?"

"Somepony is messing with Cadence! Tell the teachers I'm heading home early because I have a stomach ache, please." Shining Armor began to pack up his stuff into his saddlebags.

Twilight smiled. "No problem, B.B.B.F.F.! You go and get this noble who are messing with Cadence!"

"Yeah!" Moondancer said "We got your back."

"Thanks fillies." With that the colt galloped away from his school to Cadence's school that was a few blocks away.

**Royal School:**

Shining Armor walked into the Royal School's outside lunch area. Cadence had told him that the changeling who had pranked her was outside having lunch. He looked around for the noble Cadence had described. He rubbed his temples when he saw all the faces he had to look over for this noble.

He began to walk around, ignoring the stares that he got from some of the students that were having lunch. After seven minutes of looking he was beginning to become impatient. He then spotted his target. He saw her cerulean mane, black coat and those green eyes. He frowned at her while she laughed with a colt who seemed to be her friend.

He walked over to her. When he was standing behind her the changeling still didn't notice his presence. Her blonde friend, Blueblood, did though. He pointed at Shining Armor. "Chrysalis, there's some commoner standing behind you and he looks angry."

Before Chrysalis could turn around Shining Armor grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around so she was now facing him. He glared at her. "So you're Chrysalis. You don't seem much of a threat."

Chrysalis scoffed and stood up. She was at least a head taller than him and she glared down at the unicorn. "Yes, I am. And who are you?"

"My name's Shining Armor" The colt spat. "Cadenza's coltfriend."

By this time the whole outside area had fallen silent and gasped when they heard what Shining said. His eyes never left hers as they continued their glaring contest. Their bodies were only half a hand span from each other. They felt the heat coming off of the other.

Chrysalis finally spoke. "Cadence's colt? I don't believe that."

"Why not?" Shining Armor's glare became deathly.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "Because you're way out of her league."

Shining Armor shot dagger glares at Chrysalis. "That means nothing."

"Yes, it does." the changeling said "For all we know you could be her cousin."

"Well, I'm not." the cerulean eyed unicorn spat. "And I don't care if you believe that or not."

Chrysalis saw Shining Armor levitated a carton of milk from her tray, then poured it on her head. Everypony gasped at the scene. Shining Armor turned away from the chageling and walked away from her and her friend.

Chrysalis blinked several times, remembering the colt's cerulean eyes that pierced hers.

She felt her heart rate speed up and she took a long deep breath, then released it and sat back down at her table. She didn't make eye contact with her gasping friend. She remained quiet while what had just happened registered in her mind.

She had fallen for Cadence's colt. And she wants revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

**Shining Armor's House:**

Shining Armor looked up from the magazine he was looking at. "What's wrong with you?" he asked when Cadence entered brutally in the room.

She sat down beside him, her face teary. "Oh, Shining, I don't know who else to tell about this!" She put her face in her hooves and sobbed.

Shining Armor looked alarmed. "Why don't you talk to Moondancer? Or some other... filly?"

"Fillies will judge me! I'm pregnant, Shining! I'm gonna to be mom!"

Shining's mouth hung open. "Mom? Who is the father?"

"And I don't know if the father is Flim or Flam!"

"Because you can't tell them apart?"

Cadence sobbed louder. "No. I'm so ashamed. I've been with them both."

Shining jumped to his hooves and threw his magazine against the wall. "You cheated on me with two colts and want my help? We're finished!" He stomped away, muttering under his breath. Cadence smiled as she watched him go.

**Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns:**

"Hi!" Cadence entered in the cafeteria "I have a break and decided to come and see you!"

"Hi..." Shining Armor had a grumpy tone

"What's wrong with him?" Cadence asked Moondancer, gesturing at Shining Armor. The white colt was glaring evilly at Cadence and refusing to speak.

Moondancer shrugged. "I think he's just sad because Twilight moved to Ponyville."

Cadence saw an angry unicorn enter in the cafeteria, she was too old to be a student. As the mare come closer to her, she noticed Shining looking at her smugly. The unicorn looked at Cadence and started to yell "PRINCESS MI AMORE CADENZA, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THE LAST FILLY TO TURN UP PREGNANT IN SCHOOL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT. AND TO NOT EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS. WELL, IT'S MY GRANDCHILD, AND YOU WILL MARRY EITHER FLIM OR FLAM. IT HARDLY MATTERS WHICH ONE. I AM OFF TO TALK TO YOUR PARENTS."

The mare finished yelling and stared at Cadence. The aftermath of this one was dead silence. Everypony stared at Cadence as if she'd just been revealed to be an alien. All except for Flim and Flam. The twins were whispering fiercely to each other.

The silence was broken by the cackling, snickering, and giggles of two ponies: Blueblood and a strange filly. Looking over at their table, Cadence noticed that the filly looked especially gleeful. If she laughed any harder, she was going to need a doctor. Cadence suddenly remembered an incident last week involving Chrysalis and Blueblood and Shining Armor pouring milk on the changeling head...

Cadence smiled to herself and stood up "I'm sorry, I lied! I was never with Flim or Flam!" she declaimed loudly "I was just too embarrassed to say who the father really was!"

Blueblood and the filly went quiet at the unexpected turn of events.

"Blueblood, it must have been that time we spent together in the fillies' bathroom!" She put her hoof on her lower stomach. "I'm mother of your heir, I just know it!"

Blueblood jerked his head around, taking in all the open-mouth stares he was getting. "She's lying! I never, not with her!"

Cadence put her hooves over her face and sobbed loudly. "How could you? You said that you loved me!" She ran from the cafeteria just as Celestia started calling loudly for order. She paused just outside the door, grinning at the pandemonium she'd caused. She could hear Chrysalis gasping in her filly form.

**Royal School:**

"Come with me, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Celestia took Cadence by the shoulder and steered her into the hospital wing. A nurse was waiting. They hustled her onto a cot, and the nurse slowly ran her hoof over Cadence's belly. "No, she is not pregnant."

Celestia let out her breath. "As I thought, but I wanted to be sure. I haven't had a filly get pregnant on my watch yet, and it would have been most disappointing if it had been you that ruined my perfect record, Cadence. Do you think you could tell me what this is all about?"

Cadence frowned. "I don't know exactly, but I have my suspicions. Is there a spell to undo the effects of the changeling shapeshifting? You see, what I think happened, is..."

**Royal School:**

Chrysalis liked wear Cadence's body. Her tail and mane felt natural to Chrysalis. The coat, on the other hoof, was too pink for the changeling. Other bad thing was that stupid dress that Cadence was wearing that day.

Today was a complicated day. Chrysalis was supposed to be in other class right now. But Blueblood had told the professor that Chrysalis was really sick and couldn't put a hoof on the floor without dizziness.

Cadence had been knocked out and put in a locker right before the third class. She looked so harmless when she was unconscious. But if Chrysalis was at all inclined to feel guilty about what she was going to do, she just remembered Shining Armor pouring milk on her head in front of the whole school, or maybe the conference with Celestia and her and Blueblood's parents. The nurse assured them all that there was no way that Cadence was pregnant, but Blueblood's father had insisted that Chrysalis used her powers on Blueblood, just to be sure his son was not having a romance with his own cousin.

"I never did nothing with Cadence." Blueblood had said while he was under Chrysalis' control "My only true love is..." Chrysalis stopped him just in time.

Now she was going to do a test in Cadence's form.

Princess Celestia passed out long pieces of parchment. It was a test on all the spells they'd learned so far this year. The first question was, 'Write down the spell that make a Ursa Minor sleep.' This one was completely theoretical, as Ursas were not allowed in classrooms, but Chrysalis knew the answer. She knew them all, actually. She was clever.

Question two: 'Write down three basic spells for levitate objects.' That was easy. Chrysalis wrote the answer.

Question three: 'Diagram the horn movements and write down the incantation for the spell to long distance teleportation.' Now, that one was tricky. It was conceivable that Cadence might not know the answer. Chrysalis sneakily, but not _too_ sneakily pulled a scrap of paper out of her dress, pretending to study it before she wrote down the answer. She looked up. Celestia was frowning at her, but said nothing. Chrysalis went on work on question five.

The changeling didn't notice Celestia doing a very subtle movement with her horn. A spell. Chrysalis's body suddenly returned to its normal length, shooting out from the dress she was wearing. Her coat went from pink to black. And everypony in the classroom started laughing. Chrysalis got up to run out, but Celestia cast a spell to press her back into her seat. "You will stay until the end of class."

It was a very, very long wait, especially with everypony glaring at her and giggling. When the period ended, Celestia ordered her to stay with the dress. They walked through the hallways, taking the long way to Celestia's office. Whistles and catcalls followed the changeling.

Cadence was sat in the office and had a black eye. The sight of Chrysalis in dress made her very giggly. Chrysalis would get her for this, she swore, ignoring the voice of wisdom in the back of her head that said that she really, _really _should give up.

**End**


End file.
